


A Promise

by Adventures_in_Writing



Series: Signs of Affection [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker had to come back. He had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> #22 - A Promise for Tucker/Wash from the 'Signs of Affection' meme from Tumblr.

Wash walked in circles, nervous energy making it impossible to stay still.

Tucker had to come back. He had to.

After all, Wash had made a promise to them both that _when_ Tucker made it back, he’d say something important that he’d been meaning to say for a long time now.

He had told himself that he needed to remain composed. That as soon as he saw the familiar aqua armour that he’d hold his ground and not run towards the soldier, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Wash…” Carolina saying his name caught his attention and he turned to where she was looking.

Tucker and the others were approaching, their armour scuffed and marked, charred and damaged and Wash couldn’t bring himself to move.

Not that it mattered.

“Wash!” Tucker ran the distance between where their ride had landed and where Wash stood, rooted to the ground in disbelief.

He fumbled for the seals on his helmet, fingers not working properly due to both shock and complete joy. As the seals loosened, he tore the helmet from his head dropping it to the ground as Tucker all but crashed into him. There was a moment of awkwardness because armour made it difficult to clutch each other close, before their lips were on one another’s, desperate and joyful.

“I knew you could do it,” Wash smiled.

“Thanks for believing in me,” Tucker replied.

Wash pulled Tucker as close as he could into a hug, burying his face in Tucker’s neck. He had made a promise.

“I love you,” he whispered.

Tucker chuckled and lowered his voice so only Wash could hear. “I love you too.”


End file.
